


新尝试

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 6号机配色的前列腺按摩器手机即兴打的，不修了。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	新尝试

真嗣坐在床边，看薰走进来，握着刚洗干净的那个小玩意，对方靠近时他忍不住悄悄往后挪了一下。薰挨近了些，手往下摸他的屁股。他们刚洗完澡，真嗣只套了件薰的T恤，下摆堪堪遮掩住他光裸的臀部，薰浑身上下只有条内裤。  
琥珀色的灯光照在薰身上，真嗣的目光忍不住在对方赤裸的皮肤上逡巡，接着仿佛意识到什么，抬眼注意到恋人的目光，又羞赧地垂下。他两腿支着，双手欲盖弥彰地摁着T恤下摆，在薰的嘴唇挨过来时，顺从地张口迎接。  
薰温柔地吻他，唇舌交缠，一路舔到真嗣的耳垂，轻咬了下，音色低暗：“侧躺着比较好弄呢，真嗣。”语必，又啄吻真嗣的脖颈，轻舔着。  
那个工具是真嗣的承诺，他们之间的一个赌约，不管原来赌的什么，总之真嗣输了，两个人一起逛情趣用品网站，选中了现在正被薰握在手里的那个小玩意，深灰蓝，带点黄色边纹，前列腺按摩器，盒子背面这样印着。至于使用说明，真嗣回得早，先拿了包裹，在薰回家前匆匆扫了几眼。  
真嗣侧躺下，有些紧张地看着薰绕到身后，低低叫他的名字：“薰……”  
薰吻他的嘴角：“别怕。”  
这是他们之间第一次使用这种道具，在难得没有爱抚的情况下，只有短暂的亲吻，真嗣忍不住责怪起对方的冷淡来，甚至有些难过。他开始思念对方的手指流连自己身体时的触感。  
真嗣听到薰旋开润滑剂的盖子，他想扭头看，却还是没动，听着薰挤压小瓶子，然后，T恤下摆被撩起，微凉的手指挨近了，轻轻往他的穴口探，真嗣下意识抖了下，得到了一个安抚的亲吻，但不等他偏头看对方，薰的嘴唇就离开了。失望感加重了。  
手指探入，带着润滑油涂抹着肠壁，真嗣轻轻吸气，在薰探入第二根手指时颤抖起来，恋人终于注意到他微妙的情绪，安抚地抚弄他的脸颊，时不时与他接吻，但这与真嗣想要的相去甚远。等润滑油涂抹得差不多了，薰抽出手指，也收回了他的吻。他扶住真嗣的腿弯，示意恋人屈起膝盖抵到胸前，后者没有拒绝，乖乖照做。  
真嗣蜷缩着，T恤下摆撩到腰上，已经润滑好的臀部完全暴露在薰的眼前。他想问薰什么开始，但头刚往后看，薰就开口了：“可以进去吗？”  
真嗣蜷缩得更紧了，好半天才嗫嚅出声：可以啦……”  
一个有点温热的东西抵在穴口，真嗣这才反应过来对方为什么一直握着它，进入的动作很缓慢，异物感清晰地穿过来，他下意识收缩着后穴，薰终于再次俯身吻他的嘴唇，引导他慢慢吸气、呼气，同时轻轻转动手柄，让真嗣的注意力集中在快感被引发的地方。  
不是薰的手指或阴茎引起的快感，这对于真嗣来说非常新鲜，也有点奇怪，薰的手撑在他腰侧，在逐渐鲜明的快感下他小心地伸手勾住对方的手指，对方回应地轻触他的手指，这让他稍稍安心。  
后来，异物感逐渐消失，取而代之的是快感的扩大，薰的动作也不再轻缓，愈发强烈地刺激着他，并且鼓励他呻吟出声，并在他张嘴时探入其中，舌尖描摹挑逗，偶尔将他的呻吟含进嘴里。  
真嗣不知道自己是什么时候勃起的，但他能感觉到薰的阴茎又热又硬地抵着自己的大腿，对方换了位置，拉下内裤，将龟头抵在他唇边时，他含住了。  
后穴的刺激仍在继续，真嗣的姿势不是很好口交，他尽力张大嘴，将整个头部和一小截含进去，后穴里的快感刺激着他吮吸，偶尔在欲望的间隙他记起用舌尖舔对方顶端的小孔，偶尔用牙齿轻轻刮擦一下，他想要对方进入自己，可不知该怎样开口。真嗣的阴茎顶端渐渐溢出不少液体，薰自他口中撤出，手指玩弄他的阴茎，另一手停下动作，真嗣在欲望的浪潮里稍稍回神，双眼迷蒙地望向薰。  
“想要我进去吗？”薰问。  
真嗣几乎是迫不及待地点头，那个小玩意轻轻退了出去，几乎没有停顿的，薰的东西就抵在后穴的入口，缓缓插入进去。他们已经极为熟悉这一步骤，薰覆在真嗣的身上，啃咬着恋人的肩膀，发泄般地抽插着，真嗣仍维持蜷缩的姿态，在薰的攻势下脚趾激动地蜷缩起来。过了一会，薰维持着插入的姿势，帮真嗣调整位置，让他仰躺着面朝自己，他知道真嗣喜欢这样，对方今晚长期没有得到应有的爱抚，他知道真嗣想要自己的拥抱和抚摸。  
他们接吻，真嗣双腿迫不及待地攀上薰的腰，他双臂积极地搂抱对方，薰吮吸着他的舌尖，一边在他体内抽插着，短暂的矜持换来恋人的热情，薰满意地逗弄真嗣的下体。真嗣呻吟着，有时会叫他的名字，两人趴到床沿边，真嗣跪在床边，薰从后面抱住他，阴茎不断深入顶弄，研磨着真嗣的敏感处，玩弄他的乳头，吮吸他的脖颈肩膀。  
真嗣难耐地往后配合着动作，嘴里低声说：“想射……”  
薰按住他的阴茎顶端，加快了抽插，直到真嗣被快感激出的泪水滑下脸颊，直到他感到一阵难以遏制的冲动，终于松开了钳制恋人快感的手，伴着真嗣射出时的低叹声，于对方体内达到了高潮。


End file.
